


Splitting

by tvheads



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Bathroom Humor, desperate humor, mild violence, not funny tom goes by thomas here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads
Summary: Torm doesn't like the pain.





	

Splitting hurt. Torm knew this better than anyone. Okay, maybe not, since the only other "fusion" he knew was Tomatoredd, who got into arguments on a regular basis and split frequently, although his were rarely as bad as Torm's less common but more painful ones.  
Right now, Torm was huddled in his room, trying to calm himself down. It had been maybe an hour since the argument and the split that followed, and Torm still had two left arms and an extra eye.  
Between the pain and the fact that the Tom part of him was unconscious due to some of the injuries, Torm couldn't recall what the argument was originally about. He knew that it had rapidly changed from a fight about something into a fight about nothing, a fight that only existed for the sake of it. Next thing he knew he was hurling himself at tables and walls, punching himself, stabbing at his arms with scissors, and even started to attempt to strangle himself, forgetting that his enemy shared his body. However, he stopped immediately after hearing noises and worried voices coming from next door, and took off to his own room, locking the door and collapsing to the ground.  
He assumed he passed out during that time, because he felt pretty damn groggy when he opened his eyes again. Torm remembered that the pain fired up again at that point.  
No, wait—the pain was here. In the present. Tom was waking up. No, no, no, no, this wasn't good. Not at all. Rapidly Torm picked himself up and threw himself at the wall. He gave a little agonized moan as Tom slipped back into unconsciousness.  
Torm tried to think about things that made Tord more relaxed and at peace, which was hard, since Tord's stuff got him more riled up than relaxed. A true dilemma. Torm knew he was not the most chill person, ever, but he knew he had to calm down before anything could happen.  
And then, a stupid little idea, one that Torm hated because of all the pain that would go alongside it, occured to him, and without thinking the reject slapped himself.  
It took a few more tries, but soon enough Tom was awake and screaming bloody murder. Torm used one of his two left arms to hold the right one down in case Tom tried to attack, and the other to keep his mouth shut.  
"Tom," Tord said. "We have a third eye and a third arm. Shut your mouth."  
"Why don't you shut your mouth?"  
"Tom, you're using an Eddsult."  
"SHUT."  
"Not if you shut first."  
It went on like that for a while until finally they were done arguing. Then Tord began to remove their hoodie. And then their shirt.  
"Tord? What the hell are you doing?" Tom asked nervously.  
Tord waved their third arm in their face. "Just making sure you know what happened."  
Tom grumbled something.  
Tord allowed a chuckle, then, silently apologizing to his original self for giving in to and actually enjoying Tom's music, began to hum softly.  
"Hey. Is that one of my songs?" Tom said.  
Tord had them nod. "One of your two non-angsty ones."  
"Oh, shut up," Tom said, rolling their eyes.  
"It's the truth," Tord smiled.  
They felt a slight pain and the world became smaller as the unnecessary eye disappeared. Again, Tord hummed, but then Tom sang too.  
"SUNSHINE, LOLLIPOPS, AND—"  
Tord yelled something angrily and Tom laughed.  
"You're… too easy. Too easy."  
"Let's agree that if we sing somehow it's not something crappy and obnoxious like that," Tord huffed.  
"But I still choose—" Tom said.  
Tord, very slowly, began to hum "Jingle Bells." Tom frowned a little. Then he grinned wickedly and began to sing along, but used a bunch of words related to excretion—in other words, the bathroom.  
They did it twice before Tord went "Ewwww!" and dissolved into laughter. Only after the amusement did they realize that the pain they had felt during their laughter came from their two left arms fusing, and when they finally started singing again, they found they were, once again, one unit.  
"God," Torm said. "That was some… some… desperation to get us back."  
Then he heard the apartment door open, and Thomas's shriek of alarm at the mess the argument had made. Torm unlocked the bedroom door and gave his roommates a sheepish grin. "Whoops?"


End file.
